Super Smash Extras Present: Denial
by AriZonia1
Summary: Magnus is still flipping between his relationship with Pit and Dunban, and as he does, it causes more trouble. Minor Xenoblade spoilers!


**Beginning notes:**

**This was actually started when I was in a half-asleep daze and wanted to try writing something. This ended up being the result after I managed to get focused enough to start.**

* * *

It's another normal day in Smash Mansion, Ammo was being a dick like usual, the Villager children were rushing off to Re-Tail to go sell Fox's clothes and blasters, Palutena attempting to cook again with disastrous results, and all the Miis rolling around on the floor like total doofuses. The only thing that really seemed off about today is that Shulk's mentor Dunban is extremely ticked off for no reason. Usually he's quite calm and collected, but the man can't even stand to be around Riki or Chrom today. That's quite the sign of a problem.

No one really even has an explanation as to why the Homs adult is so irritable. None of the Smasher's have really talked with him today, and Robin has actually been keeping his distance all day just to be on the safe side. So, there's not many people that could have gotten him mad. Just Magnus, but he really hasn't been in the manor at all for the last few days. Then again, Shulk's assistant fighter has been meandering off to the Assist Trophy mansion for the past week as well, just to escape the chaos that is the main manor.

All of this anger and irritation had started the previous night. Dunban had just the worst run of luck that day. First he, quite literally, rolled out of his bed and hit his head on his nightstand, an hour later Shulk came in to let him know Fiora has gotten sick and both have to rely on Reyn to keep her from getting worse, then the Villager children decided to hijack his clothes and one of his katanas and then after all of that, Pit had taken one of his infamously long showers just an hour before the Homs adult had and used up all of the hot water. Beyond those things, the war veteran was also extremely irritated already by Magnus. Before he had left to go deal with things in his world, he ended up being offhandedly offensive to the other man.

* * *

_Magnus had been casually talking with Pit when Dunban had been walking through the hall to head down to the hot springs and attempt to relax, even if he knew full well the light angel was more than likely going to be there. Regardless his back was extremely sore, from reasons he'd rather not discuss with anyone, and other than the hot tub in the room with the pool, the Mr. Saturn hot spring was the only place to sit and rest in steamy water. While trudging through the open space of the first floor, the Homs adult had just barely heard Magnus' gruff voice talking. He stopped in his tracks and slightly backed up to see the mercenary standing a ways away with Pit. A small part of the swordsman, the part he doesn't want to actively acknowledge, felt a little betrayed when he noticed his companion lightly stroking the angel's preened feathers and scratching his head like a tiny bird. _

_ Pit leans more into the touch from Magnus as he feels one of the hands rest on his cheek. "Don't you miss doing this? Because, really you shouldn't have ever stopped." _

_ "I…Well, of course." There had been slight hesitation with the response that Pit immediately caught. _

_"Then forget about that…Homs…Magnus, you should have known better." _

_ "Well, it's not like ol' samurai has much in the way of a love life anyway. He never was very committed and I doubt he ever would be. The guy doesn't even have a kid to worry about, so he's just able to go do what he wants." _

_This proclamation had managed to ease the angel's mind, but it did quite the opposite in Dunban. He was never fond of being called 'old' in any way, but it was also a little insulting to hear he wasn't ever committed or didn't have a love life. He just had trust issues, understandably so, but they still existed. But if this is how he was going to be treated behind his back, might as well just put Magnus behind him and move on. Even if that one part of him didn't want to acknowledge that there was still a small fiber of that red string of fate keeping those two together. _

* * *

When Dunban first heard those statements, he really wasn't all that bothered, but as the days dragged on, the more it _did_ bother him to have heard those things. This stemmed mainly from the fact, that the more this scene played in his head, the more he had to wonder why Magnus would say those things. Why didn't he voice them to him before? Why did it have to be behind his back? If this was how he thought about him behind his back, then it made Dunban wonder how serious Magnus himself was. The stupid hypocritical culture that he was from probably contributed to this absurd mentality. Yet, it almost seems like it's for the best that the two cease their relationship, as it has done far more bad than good.

An angry sigh can be heard as Dunban opens the door to his room and steps in. Thankfully for him, Riki had to go back to Makna Forest to attend to his littlepon by Oka's request. He's all alone in the room for the night and that's exactly how he wants it to be. The silence allows him to think, and let out some pent up stress. Thankfully for him, if that can really be said, he doesn't have to concern himself with changing out of his attire since he was in his underwear all day anyway because of the Villager brats.

* * *

The next morning Magnus returns to the Smash Dimension with a couple boxes in hand. He mostly went home to help with the rebuilding in his universe but decided to get a couple gifts while he was there to help ease Pit's worries. He hadn't really been sure what to get for the angel or his twin while he was away but thankfully he managed to find something he feels that the two would like a lot.

Nonchalantly Magnus hands the dark angel a scarf made of some sort of soft-looking fur. It's vaguely explained that it was a bit of trouble getting the scarf made because the mercenary had to hunt a Nemean Lion and it was a three day process to turn the fur into a soft golden scarf. That's half the reason the older man was gone longer than usual really.

Magnus expected Dark Pit to throw it back at him. The dark angel didn't seem like the type to take gifts from others given that a.) He's picky and b.) He might still hold a grudge against Magnus after what he did to Pit. To his and Pit's surprise he gladly accepted the gift with a warm smile on his face.

Unfortunately it didn't take long for Eddy to swim up and jack the garment from Kuro's grasp and then escape by way of the ventilation above.

Pit and Magnus watch in bewilderment as Dark Pit starts running in the direction he hears the yellow-shirted Villager scurrying towards. He can be heard shouting for the runt to give him back his gift.

The light angel scratches the back of his neck. "I better help Pittoo…he might end up crying if I don't."

"That sounds more like you angel face if you ask me. I find it hard to believe your twin would end up cryin'." Magnus responds in a rather monotone voice.

Glancing behind himself, Pit responds a little sarcastically. "I don't cry Magnus."

"I know you angel face. You were cryin' about snakes the other day. That, and the only time you're not is in bed."

"They don't have any arms! And please don't tell Lady Palutena about that! She'll get the wrong idea!"

After the small conversation and innuendo, the angel quickly runs after his twin to help him get back his present. He was out of hearing range by the time the mercenary even attempted to mention he had a gift for him as well that he hadn't given him yet.

What Magnus hadn't realized is that Dunban had been on his way to find him. He overheard everything that just happened. The Homs man was barely able to casually turn around and seem like he was walking the other way the entire time when his 'companion' did take notice of him. He could hear the heavy footsteps quickly approaching from behind as he made his way towards the stairwell.

"You seem to forget I walk faster than you do." The mercenary comments as he gets right up next to the war veteran.

Dunban can be heard growling under his breath. "Fuck off Magnus."

This response isn't taken too kindly by the other. "No need to be pissed at me. I haven't done anything to you within recent time."

"Says the one that accused me of not being committed. Or how about how now that I've told you to fuck off twice you're running back to your flightless pet Entia."

Both have stopped walking at this point and are staring into each other's eyes. Seething anger is evident in the shorter's dark colored eyes as he attempts to maintain control. It was rare for Dunban to insult anyone, especially if the one he was insulting wasn't even around.

"Look here samurai, what I said to Pit the other day may have been about you, but at least I'm not going around stalking."

"Stalking!? I just _ happened_ to be in the hallway when you two were talking you wanker! I was on my way to the hot spring! When I was going your little flightless tirkin is usually there already!"

At this point the Homs adult had managed to reel back and clock Magnus straight in the jaw. The blow didn't do much unfortunately, but it got the point across that no matter what he said, Dunban was not going to listen to him anymore. When the shorter male resorts to getting physical, the mercenary takes it as a sign to back off. He didn't want to bring attention to it, but he can just barely see, behind the anger, that a look of pain is laced in the smaller swordsman's eyes. It almost hurt Magnus emotionally to see the Homs in a state like this. Sure, he's accidentally triggered him once, but this isn't the same. The look he's getting is one of betrayal, not fear.

"I. _ Never._ Want to see your face again." Dunban mutters, his resolve going away to actually shout, his head dropping to look at the floor to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

Magnus' face softens slightly. "Is… this because I didn't get you a gift or…?"

The next words were really quiet and quick, almost unintelligible in fact. "It's not about the damn present…"

With that last statement Dunban turns around and runs off. He was always faster than the mercenary when it came to running, so there was no point chasing after him. It's been a long time since Magnus has felt actual _regret_ on how he's treated someone. Sure, he felt bad for what he did to Pit, but that is very easily made up for. This is different though, the look in the Homs' eyes were conclusive proof that he_ really_ screwed up this time. No amount of apologies was going to correct this situation, and there isn't a thing in the world that he could give to the war veteran since material gifts are lost on him. Much like the concept of affection really.

...But that wouldn't stop Magnus. Magnus was the one of the most stubborn people in Pit's world, and he would do all in his power to repair the relationship up...even if it meant going against his own character and ask around about Dunban's personal preferences.

* * *

**End notes:**

**1\. The gift Magnus had gotten for Pit was going to be a lyre in reference to the story of Orpheusbr /  
2\. My yellow shirt Villager is named Eddy because he looks sort of like the character from 'Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy', but his follows the physics of Ed in /  
3\. Pit crying about the snakes not having arms is a Steven Universe reference :D**


End file.
